


9 am

by FrangipaniFlower



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/pseuds/FrangipaniFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic 3.03 am. What happens when they get out of the pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my promptfill for prompt #12 from that list http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/125637.html, dedicated to leblanc1 as it was her prompt and as her own promptfill was the inspiration for this story. Her C/Q banter while having sex is outstanding and I'll never be able to write it as easy as her story flows but I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> And: I even used " ".
> 
> I found out that I'm having really a hard time to write a story which isn't tied to one of my plots/AUs, so I set it in the AU of 3.03 am.
> 
> In Carrie's memories about her one time sex adventures I quote finlyfoe's story where C/Q meet early while buying booze...and I still wonder how that story will end...here, it is obviously not Quinn with whom she had that. But the scene itself is so very much S1/early S2-Carrie that I allowed myself to borrow it.

The soaking clothes had been an annoying obstacle, it had taken him forever to get her out of her jeans and in the end he had just ripped his own shirt away, giving a fuck about scattered buttons.

She had started to shiver before she had been fully naked and as much as he had liked this being caused by sheer arousal...well, the pool had been quite chilly.

Their sex had been urgent and hot, she had laughed against his mouth when he had pushed her backwards into the matrass, a real actual laugh with mirth and he had felt very light-headed.

Now he felt a tiny bit embarrassed as it had been quick. Great, hot, but very quick. But she had come, about that he was sure. Loud.

Now she was still beneath him, sheathed by him, he was still in her, deliberatly giving another gentle thrust every now and then, just for those sweet moans she let then. Her eyes were closed, he could see a small blue vein under the pale skin of her left eyelid, a small detail which struck him in its simple beauty - because he was allowed to look now this closely. Her arms were on his back, one hand was drawing lazy circles and probably soon she was going to open her eyes and...

"Stop staring at me, that's creepy."

He lowered his head and kissed her.

"Better?"

"Hmm, much better. So, for relationship-sex it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Straight-forward Carrie-bluntness, but he was not in such a straight-forward mood. He was in an embarrassing all-puppy dog-post-coital-snuggling-mood and then maybe later...and certainly he was not in a 'let's sum up and evaluate'-mood. He was not even out of her yet, for fuck's sake.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked right into his, blue and intense.

"What's that, relationship-sex?", he sighed, not without amusement, as he had decided to play along. Might be the quickest way to finish this converstion and to get back to more pleasant things. So he slipped out of her, kissed her again, with carefully added tongue, just a tease, pleased by her immediate response, and rolled on his back, pulling her close on his shoulder.

"Dunno, sex in a relationship, per definition."

"And that's what we have now? A relationship?" Although he was sure she heard the smile in his voice she obviously couldn't let that one go.

"Jesus, Quinn, you tell me. You started this. With your...proposal..."

"Well, you kicked me in the pool with very clear intentions. So that here today, you started that. Wait. Proposal. Are we talking about relationship-sex or marriage-sex?"

"Relationship-sex. We aren't married. So technically we can't have marriage-sex."

"Okay. So I'd say, yes, we have a relationship. At least that's what I want. You?"

For the first time he was sure about the answer he'd get, but he wasn't prepared for the tremendous rush of joy which shot through his body, and her kissing the skin just below his earlobe, hot and open-mouthed, helped a lot with that.

"Yeah, that's what I want too."

"So what defines relationship-sex? You make it sound like a bad thing."

She was still busy below his ear so he got his answer there, more of a whisper as an actual spoken statement.

"Well, I always thought, people don't do certain things anymore then. Which makes it less hot."

"Well, what would you think people don't do anymore then?"

Better to stick with 'people' for now, who knows where this will end.

"Uhm, don't know. Let's say..."', he could hear how she was trying to build a case, and then went on almost thriumphing as she had found an example, "they don't take random hook ups home any more."

"Weak, Carrie. I just took you home. Not randomly but I took you home. Doesn't apply here."

"But I'm no random hook up."

"No, you aren't."

She was nibbling his earlobe and her tongue circled around and he really had problems to fight the urge to just pin her back on her back.

"Then...how about buying a bottle of booze late at night, hooking up with another customer and going for a hot fuck in the parking lot?"

He finally managed to get an hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in to hoover above his mouth.

"So, what's so desirable about that? Sex with a stranger? Wall sex? Sex while being drunk?"

"Dunno. You?"

She came down to kiss him, tantalizing, her tongue parting his lips, testing and exploring.

"Well, I'm pretty happy with what you call relationship-sex. Clearly a path I'd be eager to explore. With you. Very eager. And the anonymous stranger thing, doesn't work anyway with being colleagues and friends for quite a while."

"You're right", she really managed to sound actually frustrated at this revelation.

"But...wall-sex, sex in public or in the car, sex while being drunk...", his hands went around and cupped her ass to press her down, "...just tell me what you want and consider it done...I'll fuck you anywhere if that's what you want."

She was actually having the nerve to hold his gaze for a long moment, apparently not paying attention to what just formed back to duty in his nether regions.

"It's not just about 'where'."

At least she was having the decency to rock her hips against him, twice actually and he groaned.

"If it is about the 'what', same thing, just tell me what you want and I'll do it..."

"Do you ever had relationship-sex?", she went on, but her body now fully pressed into him which made it kind of bearable.

"Define relationship."

That shut her up for a while and he used his time to turn her on her back and starting to explore.

So it happened that he was just busy caressing her nipples with tongue and fingers (and kind of hoped they might be done talking and concentrate more on the doing-part) and clearly could tell how she liked it, relationship or not, when she brought up the topic again.

"I guess there's a good thing about relationship-sex."

"Is there? How come? You made it sound like a verdict earlier", he managed to utter while taking a tiny break from sucking her nipple.

"One can really learn about what the other one likes", stretching like a cat, hands in his hair, clearly indicating with firm pressure to go on.

"Well, technically spoken, on day one of our relationship I already know you like this", and he bit her once more, followed by soothing circles of his tongue which made her inhale sharply.

But then a thought formed in his already arousal-hazed mind and he came up again to make eye-contact, finding her pupils widely dilated.

"Look at it the other way around. It's not about the excitement of the 'just once', although I always found that overrated, it's about how we don't have to decide for just one thing. Cause I can fuck you again and again and again. In each and every position which comes to our minds."

He had been brushing his thumb over her nipple while talking to her and she writhed and arched her back.

"How about, you stop talking and get back to business back down there?"

That brought her a laugh, a real and full laughter and she was immediately in awe with that sound.

"You started that. That was you. I'd rung in the next round quite a while ago. Another virtue of relationship-sex over casual sex in a parking lot: We, let's talk about us and not about 'one', can do it as many times as we want whereas the anonymous hook up-thing clearly has some limitations."

"Quinn. Please."

He laughed again, turning tables with Carrie had always been huge fun and that he could do this so easily in...the new dimensions of their...relationship...was even more fun.

So he just gave another rub of his thumb and waited. Of course Carrie was having none of it and tried to pull him back down. Which was cute. She wasn't really thinking there was anything she could do against a trained black ops, was she?

She was. And she was right.

Her small hand went down and closed around him without warning, softly massaging his already rock hard erection.

"See? I can play too", she whispered, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His voice was just a hoarse whisper when he bent down to resume to his previous activities.

"What do you want? Just tell me how you like it. You like this, I get that."

And he thought how amazing this was, how he suddenly knew how Carrie liked him sucking and licking her nibbles as foreplay.

And how she whispered "For now, just what we had before. But slower. Extended version. And the rest...let's keep that for later."

And how he just was about to learn that she liked being finger-fucked, not one finger but two, how he could bring her to the brink and hold her there, just on the verge, until she was begging.

"You said 'extended version'."

"Fuck, Quinn, since when do you do what I tell you?"

He pushed his fingers back in and stayed deep, just maintaining some quivering movements and she let a long moan, half arousal, half frustation.

"Want me to go on or do you want something else? Just tell me. I won't make you beg. Not today, at least."

Her hand went around his wrist as she indicated him to pull out.

"Fuck me, Quinn, I want you to fuck me. Now."

"That was kind of obvious, Carrie. That it is now and not, dunno, next week, " he gently teased, bringing himself on top of her and entering with one firm stroke.

And it was even better than the first time. Slower but deep, her eyes locked with his. When ragged breathing and scratching fingers on his shoulders told him she was close, he whispered "Now?" and sealed her mouth with a kiss and brought them both there with a few more, faster thrusts.

"We can do it again, next week, you know?"

He took him a few seconds to reconnect with his brain.

"Fuck, Carrie, it's called 'afterglow', at least that's what I thought, are you never quiet then? And only next week?" He really managed to sound genuinly incredulous, she noticed with amusement.

"Let's glow a bit longer and we discuss the rest later then, hm?"

He buried his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder and breathed "That's more like it" and she really was quiet for quite a while then, silently stunned by the enourmous contentment she felt. No urge to run away.

He carefully relaxed into her body, covering most of her skin with his warm body, slipping out at some point, she felt his large hand cupping her cheek and how the physical sensation of being pressed between the matrass and him calmed her down, more than anything else ever before. They both dozed off, catching up some sleep after a long night.

\-----------------

She woke up to the smell of coffee and opened her eyes just in time to see him emerge from the kitchen area back to the bedroom where she stretched and sprawled on his bed.

She propped herself against a pillow and smiled when he handed her the coffee and a peanut butter toast.

"Sorry, it's all I have. Hadn't really time for running errands yet."

"You fed me like every three hours during the last two days. I'll fill out in no time", she mock complained, but she bit into the toast with appetite, he noticed not without amusement.

"I like curves", one hand smoothing over said curves in a way which made his appreciation very clear. "But it's not that I complain. And is it not what people do? Coming to a wake and bringing food? Feeding the mourners well? So that's what I could do. Feed you through our trip. Lockhart brought Lasagna."

"And you brought whiskey. Guess what I preferred? Although the Lasagna was good."

"You ate it?"

"Not the whole thing. But a bit, when I came back in."

"First things first, uhm? While I was wracking my brains if I'd ever get a 'yes' from you you were eating Lockhart's lasagna?" He seemed genuinly shocked, shaking his head. "I didn't even had a drink then, was just wondering if I did the right thing."

"Regular meals are important with my condition. Maggie keeps telling me that. And, just for the records, I called you."

He took the empty cup from her and placed it on the nightstand and she sensed a mood-shift she didn't like.

"Hey", she whispered in his ear as her arms came around his shoulders and he felt her breasts pressed into his back, "just because I was a bit late to the party it doesn't mean that I didn't register what you were offering me."

"Still, Lockhart's lasagna, while considering a life with me, Carrie", he turned and pushed her on her back, engulfing her body again, "wasn't there anything else on offer? Some nice church lady's cupcakes?"

"You. You were just playing me. You were trying to lure me into, I don't know, repeated declarations of affection." But her hands were already around his ass so it couldn't be too bad.

"Listen to yourself, Mathison. Repeated declarations of affection. What's that? You make it sound like a condition itself. Same goes for relationship-sex. Wanna know what I call it?" And then at her nod "I love you. I want you. Again. Now."

Sineously she wiggled out of his embrace and kneeled next to him, smoothing with her hand along the curve of his spine.

"Nah. Not the same position three times in one day. I said I don't want boring sex."

"Nice reaction."

"Killed a mood?"

"Kind of."

"You have no idea. Turn around."

He obeyed, finding himself watched by a Carrie with a mischiveous grin.

"Oh, you wanna be on top? Fine. C'mere."

Though she straddled him she made no other contact than her hands pressing down on his chest.

"No. You said you won't make me beg. Apparently you are a much better person as I am, Quinn, cause I'll make you beg."

He settled back into the pillows, enjoying the view.

"I already said I want you."

"Phew, that's not what I call begging."

"Feel free. Do as you please." He even had the guts to fold his arms behind his head, smiling clearly amused, a living and breathing 'if you dare'.

He knew she'd win and he knew she knew too, but he knew as well she'd be generous so why not challenge her bit and play cool.

He was wrong. He wasn't able to play for long. She had him quickly in a state of profound yearning. Swirling and licking tongue, probing lips trailing kisses, exploring and caressing fingers, nibbling teeth, all over his body, were his undoing.

"Carrie...please...."

"Oh, that comes quite quickly", and he heard the satisfied smile in her voice while her face was covered behind a curtain of blonde, hiding the view to her mouth and tongue exploring the area around his navel. Well, not exactly _around_ , more _below_.

He had one hand loosely buried in her hair, somewhere at the back of the head, and briefly considered just to bring her down there to business with gentle force...but that would clearly lack the subtleness a brandnew phase in their relationship might require.

And now she stopped. Although he just thought he felt a very elusive touch, maybe just her hairs.

She raised her head and looked up to him, a glowing smile on her face. "What were you going to say?", and her head went back behind the curtain and she placed hot open mouth kisses on his lower abdomen and he couldn't help it and just had to rise his hips - and then she stopped again.

"Answer, Quinn."

"Oh, Carrie, c'mon, please."

"You have to say it."

"No." Unfortunately his hips spoke another language as they bucked at the touch of her hand, just a fingertip trailing down his hardon. So the 'no' came a bit pressed.

"Come on, Quinn, I know you want it. Just say it." She was clearly having fun.

"No, Carrie, I won't beg for this. I...god...Carrie...your hand...fuck..."

She looked at him and he knew they weren't done here, although he hoped she'd decided to alter the rules when she bent down and slowly parted her lips and brought them around the top of his throbbing erection. But just for a fraction of a second.

"Did you ever have fantasies about this? Did you ever think about...let's say in Islamabad?"

His hand was still in her hair and it was tempting, very tempting.

"Fuck, Carrie, just because we are...I'm certainly not...", a weak approach, he knew that himself. She tilted her head for another short elusive touch, this time with tongue and a bit deeper, amazed by the groan that brought her.

"So it is a 'yes'. Who started it?"

"I didn't make it a fucking full porn, huh? You know how fantasies go...fuck, Carrie...you start somewhere...and then it goes pretty quick..."

"I see, so picturing me giving you a blowjob made you come fast...was it like this?"

And just as he thought he might be lucky and she might let the matter go and keep doing what she just started, taking him deep and slow, she stopped - again.

"No, actually you tell me. I don't believe you. It didn't start just there. There happened something before. Where? My office? Your office? My appartement? Just tell me, and I promise the reality will be better."

His answer came incredulous, half 'how the fuck did that happen', half driven by tremendous arousal and a good part of amusement - she was incredible.

"My office."

"More, Quinn."

"You know this is torture."

"Yeah, I can see you suffering. I'll tell the president next time I see him. And now tell me about that little sexy fantasy of yours. Was it at night? What happened before?"

"Jesus, Carrie...yes, it was at night. And what d'you think happened before? We had a fight."

"I see...make up sex, sweet", and for good measure she gave him another dip.

"Not exactly...fuck Carrie...make up sex would have required an established relationship...per definition...stop that or finish it...Christ..."

"Begging goes without extended usage of your favourite curse word, Quinn. Wait, no make up-sex?", and her smile was getting broad. "Here we go. Took me a while. You made me do it. Using a bit of your superiority for dominance."

"At least it shuts you up for a while...in that fantasy...of course."

"Of course, only in that fantasy", she echoed him, chuckling, "two birds, one stone...how? Tell me." She crawled up to kiss him, open, erotically, deliberately pressing her whole body into him.

"Carrie...I...fuck...it's not that hard to picture, isn't it?"

She pulled back a bit to look down at him, smiling the sweetest smile and enjoying herself. And this is only day one, he thought, somewhere between frustration and amusement. _What will she do with me after a week or a month? Rob's been right: hellcat._

"I'm having difficulties picturing it. Help me."

He groaned and she giggled, but finally felt the hand at her nape clenching firmer.

"Fine. But if I tell you, I won't beg."

"Deal", grinning like a sated cat. How did she gain the upper hand so fucking easily?

"I sit in that chair and you kneel..."

"No, stop, how did we get there from yelling? I mean, clearly you weren't sitting in that chair while yelling at me."

"Carrie, it's a fucking fantasy. Which will never work again, by the way. You are ruining it."

But she wasn't even listening, still grinding herself into him but holding his gaze, carrie-like intense.

"You like to stand then. Now as I think about it: You always stand then. When yelling at me. Bending slightly down. And I guess I know why now: Because you're so much bigger than me. You like to feel superior. Especially when I have better arguments."

At that he actually had to laugh. "Which is rarely the case."

"Fine. So we're yelling, you get somehow back in that chair, I'm kneeling in front of you, how do your pants go away?"

"I dunno...and right now I am already naked so..."

"You don't know?! It's your fantasy, you have to know."

"There's sharing and there's oversharing."

"Well, then we're back to begging...deal was you tell me."

She glided down and convinced him by simply having the better arguments, in that case a hot wet mouth coming finally dangerously deep. Finally. Once. But she was back up before he even could fully process how that felt.

"Tell me...you want to...I know...", she cooed.

"What I want doesn't require any verbalization at all. Fucking fine. There are...versions...in some you do it...in some I. Satisfied?"

"No. If this here was one of your fantasies now, who'd do it then?"

"This is a fucking nightmare and no fantasy. I'll get up now and have a cold shower." But she knew he wouldn't and he she knew also that he still was enjoying himself, despite the absurdity of the situation, her left hand made sure of that. And she really wanted to know now. It had started as teasing but somehow half way through it she'd noticed she found it arousing as hell to listen to what he'd pictured during those dark days in Islamabad - _so these had at least been good for something._

"You like that, uhm? You are enjoying yourself. Just wait...we'll get to you later. So today it would be me because I'm really running out of patience here."

"And then?"

"Oh come on, Carrie, you have been doing it before."

"Straight down there? No foreplay?"

"Here or in that fantasy?"

"Both."

"Well, here we had enough foreplay by now if I have a say in that. In that fantasy, no. It's about shutting you up, remember? So no foreplay. Just my hand around your neck and bringing you there."

She wouldn't make him wait any longer now. And she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'd like that. Wanna make me do it now?"

Those big blue eyes, that simple question, knowing what laid ahead of him...from signing in for Syria to a three-mind-boggling-orgasm-morning with Carrie...

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled, exposing her neck. It was about to get serious. He saw her lips, full wet lips about to cover him. Soon, very soon.

So his hand went again to the back of her nape, pulling her in for a kiss, urgent and hot, before he directed her down, one hand around her nape, the other at the back of her head, fingers enlaced with her hair.

  
First the head. Kissing lightly.

Enough suction to make him groan. Deep and vibrating. Enough of a tease to pull him back out. And that smile again.

And then, she pulled him in. All of him.

Her small mouth, expanding over the length of him. All the way down.

She looked up.  
Big blue eyes. Which always got him round. Whatever it had been, those eyes had always been his undoing.  
Smiling eyes now. God, she was gorgeous.

And back down, hot and wet and so good.

He stopped directing her, his hands just warm and heavy where they had been before, indulging himself completely in the moment.

Slow sucking. Gentle licking. Hands slippery, sliding. Fingers roaming.

Not completely in, but almost. Just with the right pressure that drives him wild.

It wouldn't last long with this going on.

He went over the edge into oblivion with a deep groan, clenching to her shoulders, finally unleashed, pressing her all the way down. She stayed with him, sucking him in, swallowing him, and then stayed still for a moment, feeling his orgasm tapering off.

He pulled her up, a tremendous effort in his post-orgasm stupor.

"Who's better? Fantasy Carrie or me?"

"What?" He let an enourmous sigh. "You're better. Much better. Incredibly better. But...fantasy Carrie doesn't talk right after. She just...vanished."

"Want that? Me vanishing?" Her voice was suddenly small.

"Fuck. No. Never. But five seconds sacred post-orgasmic silence might be nice. C'mere."

And to his huge surprise she was silent, curled up in his arm and held him tight, while she kissed his shoulder every now and then. He gently caressed her back and tried to process the turn his life had taken over the three days.

_This isn't a one time-thing. This is real._

He turned to his side and made eye contact by pulling her up a little and kissed her. A tentative kiss first but soon it got deeper. She knew what would follow now and the anticipation made her tremble. Of course he noticed, she felt his smile at her mouth.

"I should make you wait and beg. But I like being generous. Actually, as I think about it, I like being the better person. For now. We'll save the begging for another day."

"Still so full of it...", but he just chuckled at that weak statement.

And with that he dipped his fingers into her folds, finding her completely wet and open.

"Jesus, Carrie...where did that came from? Just listening to me? Fuck." So it was his time to smile at her, kiss her once more, before he glided down to kneel between her legs, gently pressing her knees to open them for him.

She inhaled sharply the moment his lips made contact with her clit, a gentle tease, soon followed by a probing tongue following the lengths of her slit. He could tell by her laboured breathing and moaning how it would be a rather short encounter so he brought his tongue to her clit and started to lap it with quick rounds. Her body tensed which each flick, her hips raised towards him and this time it was her hands pressing him down.

_As if I'd stop now. Not for the fucking life of me._

And when she started letting small screams as he upped the pace and pressure he darted his tongue deep into her, hands on her hips to press her into the sheets. She writhed and quivered against his mouth, moaned his name and pulled his hair just shy of painful. Or actually painful. In a good way. He stayed in her until the last waves of her orgasm ebbed away, tasting and licking her, honestly wondering what he did to deserve this day.

When she apparently calmed down he returned to lay next to her and to cradle her in his arms, feeling a dizzy blissful happiness he hadn't known before.

So it took him a while to realize. She was fucking silent.

"So, that's how to do it. You finally shut up."

She just smiled. A blissful post-orgasm happy smile.

They stayed in bed until early afternoon, her clothes still needed to try anyway. Backing up his theory about the importance of regular meals for her, secretly really determined to bring her stable through at least the first weeks of what they'd just started, he ordered indian take away after they had showered. Together.

She sat at the kitchen counter in one of his shirts, unbuttoned, and the view was almost enough to...but her face told a different story. So he returned to the counter, loaded the food on two plates and put those in front of her but kissed the top of her head while doing so.

"Quinn, what happens next?"

"We eat."

"And then?"

"Don't know. Talking about your fantasies maybe", he quipped while popping half of a samosa in his mouth and feeding her with the other half.

"No. Or yes. But not now. I mean, I should go and see Frannie. And my sister. And you..."

Well, bliss was over.

"Yeah, well I should probably see Dar."

_I can't do it on my own._

"Wanna see me afterwards. Me and Frannie, that means."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So, anything I have to know? I mean, Dar's not gonna chain you in a Langley basement cell where he keeps his defecting going rogue dependants?"

"You hate that guy, uhm? He's not that bad. He won't like the news though but he'll let me go. Processing out will take some time then. Couple if months. Wanna meet me at the park down your road at about 5? When's Frannie's bedtime?"

"Around eight."

"And when's adults' bedtime?"

"Speaking of my sister and her family or speaking of you and me? Cause I'm so not gonna fuck you in my sister's house."

He chuckled about her indignant tone and expression, got up and rounded the counter, pulling her close.

"I know. And we should discuss that soon. Where you and Frannie will live. Or maybe we. Or who babysits when we need some private time. For tonight I just thought I could sneak in for a few hours. I'd like to sleep next to you. Like in St.Louis. Liked that too? I'll be gone before everybody else gets up. Or is that too much of a relationship-thing?"

"Via the neighbor's fence and garden?" She smiled, a gorgeous open smile.

"Exactly."

"I'd like that. A lot."

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like commenting, I'd be grateful.


End file.
